


Baby's got blue eyes

by Kayim



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Daniel's struck with a new appreciation for dress blues.





	Baby's got blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/gifts).



> Written for a comment fic prompt of: Stargate Multiverse, any, Dress blues

Daniel was grateful that, as a civilian, he never had to wear the dress blues that Sam and Jack always used to bitch about. Whenever Jack was forced to wear his formal uniform, he seemed to spend every moment either complaining, or tugging at the collar or sleeves. Of course, Jack was never especially still, but he managed to fidget even more than usual on those occasions. Sam was slightly more comfortable - and he had to admit that she looked far more at home in her uniform than Jack did in his - but she still spent a lot of time grimacing and fiddling with her jacket.

But the first time Daniel saw Cameron in his uniform, he was filled with a whole new sense of appreciation, as well as a dozen other emotions that he wasn't quite ready to acknowledge. Cam was standing straighter, without his usual casual slouch, and seemed taller than Daniel remembered him being. Instead of looking uncomfortable, he made it seem as though he belonged in the tailored outfit, and had never worn anything else. Daniel was convinced that it somehow even made Cam's eyes bluer than they had been before.

The view when he turned around was even better, and Daniel found himself unable to look away.

He felt Sam's elbow in his side. "Eyes front, Jackson," she said with a grin, and he wondered how obvious he was being.

When Cam turned back to face him, with a smile of his own, Daniel knew he'd been caught.

"Like what you see?" Cam asked, raising an eyebrow in a poor imitation of Teal'c.

Sam laughed out loud next to him, and all Daniel could do was nod. He was never going to live this one down. But if it meant that Cam wore his blues more often, he couldn't bring himself to mind too much.


End file.
